O Mar
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: Uma jovem viaja em férias junto com sua família para João Pessoa. Para esquecer os problemas que encara durante sua rotina diária. Contudo, ela não esperava que no meio encontrar no meio de sua viagem, alguém que fosse mudar toda sua vida.


_**N/A: **_Olá a todos, eu sou Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto e estou aqui para mostrar para vocês minha mais nova fic, cujo nome será apresentando em seu início. O meu maior desejo e que posso dizer a vocês é um só: Espero que gostem! Pois, Ela contará a história de um dos casais que eu amo muito: Sakura e Shaoran.

Então é isso... Vamos lá, então! Apresento a vocês:

_**Sinopse**_: Uma jovem em seus dezoito anos de idade, havia chegado há pouquíssimo tempo à cidade de Fernando de Noronha, no Brasil. Cidade esta que veio a encantá-la logo assim que a mesma estava a procura de um lugar onde pudesse passar suas férias. Após passar meses estudando e trabalhando, num ritmo desenfreado que muitas vezes a fizeram perder o folêgo. Contudo, nunca a fez perder sua rotineira agitação, pelo prazer e satisfação no que fazia.

Seu nome, Sakura Kinomoto, filha de Fujitaka e Nadeshiko Kinomoto, dois nomes bastante conhecidos em todo o Japão. Sakura era filha caçula do casal Kinomoto e tinha como seu irmão, que era bastante protetor e carinhoso, Touya Kinomoto. Que além de ser mais velho que ela, era uma pessoa que sempre a entendia e a ajudava quando sempre precisava. Todavia, ele não mora mais na casa de seus pais. Isso porque ele já era um jovem rapaz formado em direito, casado, com a bela e doce bailarina, Kaho Mizuki.

Sakura e seus pais resolveram que deveriam passar as férias num ambiente jamais visto por eles. Onde pudessem aproveitar, descansar e colocar suas vidas e suas mentes em seus devidos lugares. Onde pudessem acalmar suas agitadas vidas transformando toda aquela agitação, em calmaria e mansidão.

Mas, o que Sakura não esperava, é que essa viagem fosse mudar totalmente sua vida. Ao encontrar alguém, que nunca imaginou encontrar em toda sua vida, tendo apenas como testemunha a imensidão azul que ali iria encontrar...

_**O MAR  
**_

_por Yume-chan  
_

Uma linda manhã começa a nascer na cidade de João Pessoa. Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos se encontra imersa em seu sono, em meio a edredons e travesseiros de tons rosados em sua cama. Um silêncio predominava por todo o seu ambiente, onde ninguém poderia perturbá-la ou atrapalha-la no seu mais precioso momento em que se via mergulhada no mundo de seus sonhos.

De repente, começa a mexer-se lentamente sobre seus lençóis, espreguiçando-se tão graciosa e suavemente, como se estivesse em um pequeno espetáculo tendo ela como protogonista de um "ballet" matinal. Despertando em seguida seus belos olhos verdes com uma voz tão melodiosa que poderia aquecer o mais duro dos corações:

- Ai que soninho! -esfregando seus olhos. - Nossa! -olhando para o despertador que se encontrava em seu criado-mudo ao lado se sua cama. - Como já é tarde! - sentando-se nela.

A porta de seu quarto se abre dando passagem a uma figura feminina que logo se encontra junto a jovem, com um belo sorriso ao perceber que a mulher a sua frente nada mais, nada menos era a sua:

- Bom dia, mamãe! -sorrindo.

- Bom dia, filha! Dormiu bem? -faz um cafuné em Sakura.

- Sim. Nossa, nunca dormi tão bem quanto hoje, mãe. -fazendo-a sorrir mais abertamente. - E a senhora, dormiu bem? -sorriu.

- Igualmente, minha pequena. Eu e seu pai pudemos descansar bastante. Nem parece que passamos por dias de pura agitação no Japão. -suspirou derrotada.

- Nem me fale, mamãe. -fez-se uma pausa. - Não quero ouvir falar do Japão por um bom tempo. -desolada. - Nunca pensei que a vida lá fosse de pura exploração. -fazendo as duas rirem.

- Sakura, Sakura... Toma jeito menina! Vai que o seu pai nos pega falando assim. Ele vai pensar o que? -fazendo uma pequena pausa.

- Que nós odiamos o Japão e que preferimos ficar no Brasil. - disseram as duas, caindo na risada.

- Até que não seria nada mal, mãe. -fazendo uma careta ao lembrar do Japão. - Mas, agora, tudo o que eu quero é aproveitar esse mês de férias aqui em Fernando de Noronha. -deita novamente.

- Sakura porque não vai aproveitar o dia lá fora? Está um lindo dia de sol, sabia? Porque não vai lá na praia se bronzear um pouco, hum? - apertando as bochechas da jovem. - Seria muito bom se começasse o dia assim. Após um bom café da manhã. -lembrando-se de algo. - E por falar no café da manhã, pedi para que fizessem o seu do jeito que você gosta. - vendo os lindos olhos verdes brilharem.

- Ah, obrigada mamãe! -abraçando-a.

- De nada, meu anjo. -sorrindo.- Agora, vá. Pois, logo em seguida a sua volta. Eu e seu pai, pretendemos ir passear pela cidade. -levantando-se da cama.

- Ok. E não se preocupem pois não me demorarei. -adentrando o banheiro.

- Bom banho, filha. Nos veremos lá embaixo no café! -ao ouvir um estrondo.

- Obrigada, mamãe! -gritou sentindo dor após a queda._ - _Ai minha bunda!- continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

_"É, me parece que hoje vai ser um dia daqueles..." _-saindo do quarto rindo.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

Dois primos bastante despertos não se cansavam de discutirem. E essa discução chegava longe de se terminar. Contudo, o que ambos queriam é que acabassem logo, mas....

- Meiling, eu não permito você sair com um cara como aquele. Que só quer brincar com seus sentimentos! - gritou o rapaz.

- Escute aqui, Shaoran Li. Desde quando as da minha vida se tornou parte de seu controle? -rebateu ela.

- Desde quando eu sou mais velho que você e só quero o seu bem! -no limite da pacíência.

- Odeio quando você fala assim! -disse a morena de longas madeixas e olhos rubis ao jogar-se no sofá ali próximo.

- Viu quando estou com razão? -sentando-se a seu lado.

- Seu convencido. -disse ela, derrotada.

Estes são Shaoran e Meiling Li. Ambos fazem parte do Clã Li a mais conhecida da China. Eles vieram de lá com o intuito de esfriarem as idéias desde que Shaoran não tolerou mais as ordens de sua mãe, que era dona da empresa de sua mãe e que pertencia a família, ao qual era o presidente.

Shaoran tinha dezenove anos, é um rapaz bastante responsável, que adora sua mãe, suas irmãs e sua prima. Apesar de estas ficarem sempre pegando em seu pé. Reservado, prefere obeservar tudo a sua volta antes de agir e falar. É cauteloso quanto ao assunto relacioamentos.

Meiling é uma jovem de dezessete anos, boa moça, não tolera que se intrometam em sua vida. Odeia pessoas falsas e mentirosas, além de ser bastante desconfiada para com as pessoas que a cercam, é muito carinhosa e companheira. E já teve uma paixão platônica por seu primo.

Ambos são muito temperamentais de personalidades bastante marcantes. São bem parecidos por sinal, contudo possuem jeito diferentes.

- Meiling, eu só quero o seu bem. -olhando para a prima. - Não quero que qualquer um brinque e abuse de você. -segurando em suas mãos.- Você sabe que você é como uma irmã para mim e que tudo o que eu quero é o seu bem estar. -olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu sei, Shao... -olhando nos olhos âmbar. - Mas, você tem que entender que sua irmãzinha aqui sabe se cuidar. Não tenhos mais cinco, seis anos. Sei muito bem caminhar com minhas próprias pernas. -desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer.

- Você sempre será uma criança para mim, Meiling. Para mim, você nunca deixará de ser minha pequena. -abraçando-a deixando-a sem ação. - Eu amo você! -fazendo um cafuné na mesma.

- Eu também amo você... Meu irmão. -abraçando-o.

- Agora, vou dar uma volta na Praia de Tambaú. Quer ir junto? -sorrindo.

- Não, Shao, pode ir. -fez-uma pausa. - Vou terminar de arrumar as coisas por aqui, em seguida farei o almoço. Será o seu prato preferido. -vendo os olhos âmbares brilharem.

- Obrigado, maninha. -beijando a bochecha da mesma.

- De nada. - rindo com o jeito do primo. - Vê se não se demora viu? -dando uma piscadela.

- Ok, ok... Como o combinado. Chegar antes do almoço. - fazendo-a sorrir em contentamento.

- Isso mesmo. -ao vê-lo dirigir-se a porta.

- Então.... Fui-me -fechando-a após sair.

- Bom passeio. - sorriu.

_**No restaurante do hotel...**_

Após um banho relaxante, Sakura sentada a mesa junto a seus pais degustando seu café da manhã. Apreciando a movimentação de pessoas do lado de fora do mesmo notando que por conta do calor, a praia estaria bastante movimentada.

- Papai, vou dar uma volta pela Praia de Tambaú, ok? Quero ver o movimento da cidade. - se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Tudo bem filha, pode ir. Bom passeio. -sorriu.

- E não se esqueça que daqui há três horas sairá o almoço. -disse Nadeshiko.

- Tudo bem, eu não me demoro. - saindo do restaurante.

Várias pessoas circulando pelas ruas da cidade de Tambaú. Comerciantes, feirantes, pessoas indo e voltando de diverosos lugares. No meio delas estava Sakura, caminhando pela rua principal onde haviam feirinhas de artesanatos próximos aos quiosques que ficavam próximo a praia. Andando pela calçada pisando na areia fofa, tirando suas sandálias sobre o sol forte em João a brisa do mar junto com a maresia sacudindo-lhes os cabelos e o seu suave aroma preguinando em suas narinas. Tão suave quanto a realização de um sonho: Poder aproveitar todo o tempo apreciando a bela vista que ela tem da imensidão do mar.

Caminhando calmamente pela praia onde as águas do oceano molhavam seus pequenos pés num singelo onde a frieza que vinda do mar era aquecida pela presença da doce menina dos olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Como você é lindo, mar... -disse ela,sorrindo.

_**Olhe o mar veja o mar bem ali**_

_**Diante de você onde um anjo quer lhe ver**_

_**Sinto o vento sacundindo os meus cabelos**_

_**As águas frias e salgadas molhando meus pés e dedos**_

Ao longe, um jovem rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolates dono de profundos olhos cor de âmbar apreciava toda a magnitude da cidade. A presença das pessoas em meio a natureza, a importância que ela tem e traz para suas vidas. Enquanto andava pela orla da praia não pôde deixar de observar a jovem que se encontrava admirando o mar.

Preferiu ficar ali parado observando cada traço existente na jovem, sem deixar de apreciar ao mesmo tempo o imensidão do azul daquele quem chamava toda atenção da dona dos longos cabelos castanhos.

_**O anjo, disse que alguém viria hoje**_

_**Contemplar o mar tão distante**_

_**Esperando a chegada do luar**_

_**Em que a lua se reflete sobre o mar**_

Sakura estava tão feliz por estar de férias, que a vontade de ficar era muito maior do que qualquer coisa. Andava tão distraída na presença do mar que não percebeu que um jet ski desgovernado ia em sua direção.

_**Eu sinto uma brisa fresca tocar minha pele**_

_**Fecho os meus olhos por um tempo**_

_**Sinto os seus braços me envolverem**_

_**Curtindo, estou com você, este momento**_

Shaoran ainda observando a jovem caminhando pela praia, se deu conta de que um jet ski se aproximava da mesma. Não pensou duas vezes, foi correndo até a jovem com o intuito de evitar que algo mais grave acontecesse.

-

-Cuidado! -gritou ele chamando a atenção das pessoas na praia, vendo que ela o olhava sem perceber que o jet sky se aproximava.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde até alcançá-la. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abraça-la, ambos cairam na areia. O dono do jet sky tentou o quanto pôde controlá-lo, mas em vão, indo em direção a até onde o casal se encontrava. A areia fofa conseguiu fazer com que o jet sky parasse.

- Você esta bem? -perguntou para a menina em seus braços, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes de Sakura.

- Sim. - ainda meio zonza. - Obrigada por me salvar. -olhando nos olhos penetrantes dele.

Os dois não paravam de se encararem, até que ambos sentiram suas faces esquentarem ao notarem a situação em que se encontravam. Shaoran a solta sentando ao lado da mesma, vendo que ela fazia o mesmo, sentando-se.

- Desculpe por tê-la "agarrado" assim, senhorita... -sem jeito, sem saber como prosseguir.

- Sakura Kinomoto -disse ela.

_"Lindo nome"_ - pensou ele

_**Olhe o mar veja o mar bem ali**_

_**Neste belo anoitecer com a lua a lhe refletir**_

_**Sinto os seus olhos belos a sorrir**_

_**Como és bom estar em teus braços**_

_**Bom estar junto de ti**_

- Chamo-me Shaoran Li, senhorita Kinomoto. - dando um leve beijo na mão da jovem.

- Por favor, não me chame de Sakura. - envergonhada. - E muito prazer, senhor Li. -com um sorriso.

- Me chame de Shaoran, Sakura. - sorriu.

- Então tá, Shaoran -meio envergonhada ao notar que ele a olhava intensamente.

Em meio a multidão de pessoas um casal bastante preocupado corria em direção onde o correu o "quase acidente".

- Sakura, você está bem filha? -Nadeshiko vendo se havia algum ferimento no corpo da filha.

- Mamãe, eu estou bem. O jet ski não me atingiu. -abraçando-a.

- Tem certeza de que está bem filha? - perguntou seu pai.

- Ah que bom meu anjo! Levamos um susto tão grande. Eu vi quando um rapaz te socorreu. -fazendo a jovem ter um estalo.

- Mamãe, papai já ia me esquecendo. Deixe-me apresentar o meu anjo da guarda! -rindo. - Este é Shaoran Li. Shaoran, esta é Nadeshiko e Fujitaka Kinomoto, meus pais. -vendo-o abrir um sorriso.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Kinomoto. -cumprimentando-os.

- O prazer é nosso meu jovem. E obrigado por salvar nossa filha. -com um sorriso.

- Tão tem o que me agradecer senhor Kinomoto. Eu apenas me senti na obrigação de ajudá-la. -sincero.

-Querido, bem que poderíamos retribuir a nossa gratidão ao Shaoran, não é mesmo? -tendo uma idéia.

- Hum... O que tem em mente querida? -olhando nos olhos de sua esposa.

_**Meu anjo, tuas palavras doces me conquistou**_

_**Ensina-me o que és ser amor**_

_**Se o que sentes fores verdadeiro**_

_**Desejo estar contigo o tempo inteiro**_

Nadeshiko ao voltar a se dirigir ao jovem a sua frente apenas diz:

- Shaoran, você não gostaria de almoçar conosco amanhã? Até porque a cozinheira do hotel irá fazer o prato preferido da Sakura. E achei nada mais justo do que convidá-lo para almoçar conosco. -deixando-o sem jeito.

- Não precisa senhora Kinomoto. Estou bem assim. -sincero.

- Meu jovem, saiba que não aceitarei "não" como resposta. -fazendo Sakura disfarçar seu riso. - Por favor, aceite. Será uma forma de retribuir o que você fez por nossa filha. -sorrindo.

- Por favor, Shaoran. Aceita. -insistiu Sakura.

Sem saída, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi, soltar um suspiro e dizer:

- Está bem. A que horas posso aparecer no hotel onde estão? -sem jeito.

- Que tal às treze horas? Está bom para você? -sugeriu, Sakura.

- Está bem. Às treze horas estarei lá. -cumprimentando-os.

- Bem, até amanhã então – disse Fujitaka. - Estaremos esperando. -correspondendo ao cumprimento. - Até logo! -se despedindo.

- Até logo, senhor Kinomoto. - vendo-os partirem.

Contudo, enquanto via-os partir, Shaoran não podê deixar de perceber que um par de olhos verdes o observava.

_**Olha o mar veja o mar bem ali....**_

_**Continua....**_

_**N/A: **_Aeeeee. Fic nova na área! Espero que gostem viu? Ela é baseada num poema que escrevi que está junto deste primeiro capítulo. Ela é linda!!! *-*

Então é isso! =D

Beijos em todos...

Ja ne... =D


End file.
